Our Fake Love
by MusicArt2010
Summary: Puck needs Rachel to get away from a girl. Rachel hates Puck. Rated M for adult themes, etc. Please review.
1. The Creeper

**Chapter 1: **The Creeper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, Puckleberry, etc. etc.

**A/N:** Well, here's a new story, please review. I'm not entirely sure whether or no that this will be a multi-chapter or not. Please review and I hope you guys read my other Puckleberry fic, _Need You Now_.

"Noah! You're girlfriend called!" A small voice exclaimed from the entrance of his bedroom door, and Puck saw his little sister, Rebecca standing with phone in hand. "She's still on too."

"I don't have a girlfriend; now give me the phone, kid." Puck took the phone from his little sister and put it to his ear, "What do you want?"

"Ouch, thanks for the hello, Puck." A feminine voice purred. _Wait, what? Who is this?_

"Ugh, who is this again?" He didn't know what to say other than that. The last girl he dated was Rachel Berry, and that was a long ass time ago.

"Cindy Karns, remember? We hit it off at Mike's party last week. I go to East Lima High School." The feminine voice answered, hoping that would jog his memory.

"Umm…" Fuck. Who the hell is Cindy Karns?

"Blonde hair, green eyes, slight tan. Ring a bell?" Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. Fuck, she's the chick that was his worst fuck! Oh hell. She kept screaming stupid things and rambling and fuck, did she stink. Puck regretted ever fooling around with her, because really, she was just gross. He began to wonder why he even followed her to one of the bedrooms.

"Oh ugh yeah… How'd you get my number?" Puck sure as hell knew that he never gave this chick his digits after spending a half hour with the worst fuck of his life. He never would have done something that stupid.

"Mike gave it to me,"—_Like that's not creepy_, Puck thought—"And I wanted to just tell you that I'm now transferring to William McKinley High School! We'll be together now! Isn't that great!"

It most certainly was not great. Like seriously, what the shit? He only wanted a good time with some girl who was really hot, not a crazy stalker.

"Ugh…" Puck didn't know what to say, he really didn't. This wasn't cool at all. He had dated some pretty crazy chicks, but Cindy was probably ten times crazier than his ex-girlfriends was put together.

"I can't wait to see you on Monday," she purred in the phone, Puck felt like vomiting. The chick was not only bad in bed; she was fucking stupid at flirting.

"Ugh, that's great and all, but ugh, I have a girlfriend." It was the first thing to pop in his head, and despite it being a total lie, he honestly did not like this chick.

"Excuse me? What about what we had? Those moments of love we shared? How could you!" Cindy screamed in the phone, so loud that Puck held the receiver away from his ear.

"I really don't know how to say this, but I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing,"—He sure as hell didn't—"But I have a girlfriend, and I really love her." Puck lied easily, making sure that Rebecca wasn't around to hear him say such.

"What is her name?" Cindy asked quietly, her voice almost terrifying from the sudden lack of emotion.

"Umm…"

"WHAT IS HER NAME?" Dear Moses, this chick was scarier than he thought.

Rachel Berry." _Oh fuck,_ Puck cursed. Damn it, why did he say her name?

"…I don't believe you! If you're dating that skank, prove it on Monday." Cindy screamed into the phone, the line ending.

Puck put the phone down, his eyebrows pulled together as he hauled himself up the stairs and lay down on his bed. How was he going to get her back to convince Cindy that Rachel was his girl? Fuck… This was gonna be really hard…


	2. Breaking the Silence

**Chapter 2:** Breaking the Silence

**Disclaimer:** I honestly don't own Puckleberry, Glee, or _Uptown Girls_. But I wish I had Puck, because god, that man is beautiful.

**A/N:** I can't believe that I got so many hits on the first chapter, because really this story was just a filler to take my mind off my other story, (_Need You Now_, which you should read =D) and I never believed it to get so popular. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, alerts, and the favorites. It was pretty overwhelming, but I appreciate it greatly. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

The day was like any other day for Rachel, she had woken up to _Defying Gravity_ at six o'clock, climbed on the elliptical, took a shower and left with a kiss to her fathers on the way out. There was nothing to crush her wonderful mood. Except for Noah Puckerman.

"Hey Rach," He greeted her after Rachel had shut her locker and found him slumping on the neighboring locker. If it wasn't for her confusion as to why he was even speaking to her, Rachel would have jumped at his sudden appearance. Frowning, she placed her books in her backpack, clearly ignoring Puck's presence. "So… how are you?"

Pointing her chin up a bit, she walked away from Puck. Honestly, they had silently agreed on one thing: to act as if they never even knew the other outside of Glee club. So why in the world was he breaking that now? When sectionals were so close that Rachel could almost taste the victory.

"Hey, wait up!" Puck yelled, jogging a bit to catch up with her. Rachel continued to ignore him as he tried to make small talk. "So, it's Tuesday… Don't you just hate Tuesdays? I mean, it's the second day of the week and the hate of Monday is still around. Well, anyway, ugh did you hear about the prank played on Jacob-Ben Israel? Someone had actually broken into his house, found these granny panties and then put it in his laundry so when his mom washed his laundry, she totally freaked out ; I mean c'mon, how the hell did he get those ancient things?"

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway and turned around. Glaring up at the jock, she ignored the fact that he had mentioned _her_ underwear, although of course, Puck didn't know it had belonged to her... But that wasn't the point. The point was… Well, the nerve of him! Acting as if they were all fine and dandy. Puck was the one to refuse the mere idea of them being friends, and here he is, breaking their agreement when it had been working so well.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" She didn't mean to snap at him, but honestly, his sudden friendliness was both confusing and frightening.

"To walk with you to class, of course." He answered nonchalantly as if he was doing nothing wrong. Annoyance was one thing that Puck ruled at, but this… This was far from just mere annoyance.

"Its math class, don't you normally skip?" Rachel spat as she began to continue walking towards the room. Why was he doing this? Why was he suddenly trying to make amends with her? It made no sense.

"I felt like I should try and see what I've been missing…" Puck followed her. Rachel's mind was trying to make up some reason for his sudden re-appearance in her life… Bingo.

"If you're trying to get me to lose my virginity to you, than I'll let you know that I would never sleep with you! Even if you and I were the last people on earth." Rachel had stopped again, however right in front to their classroom this time. Annoyed with Puck, she stomped her foot, placed her hand on her hip and jabbed at his chest with her other hand.

Puck chuckled and just walked into the classroom, not even replying to her accusation. Rachel narrowed her eyes, suspicion rising up at his retreating form. The nerve of Noah Puckerman!

Walking into the classroom, Rachel found the teacher's desk empty. Cocking her head to the side, she wondered where their teacher was, as to seeing class was to begin in a minute. As if someone was watching over her, one of the office clerks came into the room and announced that Mrs. Pasha was sick and that the office was still looking for someone to substitute the class. Everyone but Rachel cheered in approval of having a free period. _Honestly, they're cheering over having their time wasted?_ Rachel wondered how stupid the student body could get as she opened her textbook and began to teach herself the following chapter.

"Talk about having no life." Puck took the seat next to her, as everyone in the class began to whip out their iPods and cell phones.

"Fundamentals are the building blocks of fun." Rachel quoted.

"Seriously, when's the last time you lived a little, Berry?" Puck asked after comprehending what she had said.

"Oh shut up, Puckerman. Why are you even talking to me? We agreed on the cold shoulder routine, did we not?" Rachel put down her book and crossed her arms, glaring at the Neanderthal.

"Because, I need your help." Puck answered.

"Whatever it is, I refuse." She answered, haughtily.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask help for." He looked angry, his façade of being the friendly guy faltering.

"Fine, tell me what you want."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this and please do review.


	3. Step one is in commence

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Puckleberry, the Glee characters, or in just general, I don't own Glee. I just have the plot.

**A/N:** Wow, talk about crazy. I got so many reviews/alerts for this story that my head was spinning. Thanks so much for reading, and I'm awfully sorry for writing this so late. I have work and blah blah blah, you don't care. Anyway, please read and review, and perhaps give my other Puckleberry story a chance.

Puck knew that he had to approach Rachel in a totally different way. He learned that the first time they had been together. So there was no way in hell Rachel would have agreed to being his fake girlfriend just to get some crazy stalker off his back. 'Cause really, what girl like Rachel wants to hear that bullshit? None that Puck knew. Puck had to be like, well kind of like Finn, minus the brains of course. In truth, he had to be sweet to Rachel, get on her good side… _Fuck. This is gonna be interesting…_

He had tried talking to her, walking with her to class and rambling about nonsense, and even attending his math class (which he found not _that_ bad, probably cause they had no teacher even inside the room). Seriously, if losing all of a person's badassness in only like ten minutes was an award, Puck would have had it in the bag.

"Hello? Puck? Hello?" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of his face, finally getting his attention. Damn, spacing out. Not cool…

"Ugh, yeah?" Puck took a quick sweep around the room. No one was really doing anything except texting people, sleeping or laughing about some crap. Rachel was the only one who had her textbook actually opened.

"What do you need help with?" Rachel asked impatiently. Dear Moses, why the hell had he said her name? Of all the hot girls in this damn school…

"I need help with…" He paused hesitantly. In truth, Puck hadn't even believed he would have gotten this far. "With my, ugh range…" That was all he could think of. Honest. Damn New Directions and being the only source for his answers these days…

"Oh. Well, I think Mr. Schuester or anyone else could possibly help you with that problem." Problem? His range wasn't a problem. So he wasn't as amazing as Finn, big whoop. Not everyone can be the damn golden boy. But of course, Puck couldn't say any of this. At all. Because it was Rachel he was dealing with. Crazy—but not as crazy as Cindy—Rachel.

"C'mon Rach, you know better than anyone else about helping people with range and whatever cra—stuff like that." Puck watched as she took this, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling. Wait, did he actually call her eyes beautiful, and did he really think of the word, _sparkling?_ Oh crap.

"Firstly, thank you for not calling practicing vocal chords and such with the C word," Seriously. The C word. Puck bit his tongue from saying anything about her refusal of using cuss words. "Secondly, you're absolutely correct." Fuck yeah.

"Cool, so what time should I meet you at your place? So we can do the deed." Puck wanted to keep his plan in motion, and so far, it was going well. Rachel smacked his arm at his small innuendo. "What? I didn't mean it like that!" Not.

"Well, why not your place?" Rachel asked. Puck grimaced at her suggestion of area. The good Lord knew that if Puck's mom saw Rachel within his household, that woman would make sure that there was a definite promise of beautiful Jewish grandchildren in the future.

"Ugh… Well, ya see babe—" Puck started.

"It's settled, I shall be at your house at six o'clock sharp tomorrow to practice your range. Thanks for agreeing, Puck." The bell rang a second after those words, and Rachel was already out of her seat, scurrying out of the classroom. Puck sat there, frowning at their _agreement._ First off, what the hell? He was being all nice and shit, and she dumps that on him. Second, Puck wasn't really sure why, but he didn't like the fact that Rachel was calling him Puck again. It wasn't… right.

Shaking his head, he gathered his stuff and strode out. Okay, so there was a slight slip in the plan. Whatever. Puck just needed to get this Cindy chick off his back. Step one of the "Get Rachel as his fake girlfriend" (he wasn't great with names, honest) plan was in commence.

Puck had free period, so he ended up just hanging out with Mike and Matt, who both didn't feel like going to class. The three had agreed to just lounging at Puck's truck, playing cards and whatever shit they usually do. While he was totally schooling Matt at Texas hold 'em, Puck's cell phone rang, the number was unknown. Pulling his eyebrows together, he flipped his phone on and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered, putting the cards down. Matt looked relieved as he began chatting with Mike. On the other end of Puck's phone, he could hear breathing. What the shit?

"Hello?" He hated repeating himself. Fucking stupid… No one answered. Just more breathing. It was fucking creepy as hell. Seriously, who calls to just breathe in the phone?

"Cindy Karns? How the fuck did you get my cell phone number?" Mike and Matt looked up, curious as to what was going on.

"You knew it was me just by the sound of my breathing…" End call. Puck turned off his cell phone and resisted the urge to punch something. Mike looked like an easy target.

"What's up, dude?" Mike asked curiously. Like he didn't know.

"I'll tell you after you answer me this shit. Why the fuck did you give that blonde chick my fucking number?" Puck was beyond pissed. This whole stalker shit wasn't funny. Honestly, it sure as hell wasn't.

"Ugh, what blonde chick?" Mike cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face. Matt just sat there, wondering what the hell was going on…

"The one I banged last week at your party. That chick. The one who was the worst fuck of my life." Puck clarified, annoyed as hell. Realization hit Mike, leaving him mumbling.

"W-well, dude… I… Ya see… I was… Drunk, right. And that chick… Well, she said she needed your number…. And ugh…" Puck growled in anger at Mike's response. Seriously, drunk or not, you don't give random people other people's number. That shit wasn't cool.

"What the hell, Mike?" The Asian grimaced, scrunching up his eyes, ready to get the shit punched out of him. Matt looked like he wanted to be invisible.

"I'm sorry, man. I wasn't thinking… I know it was stupid…" Puck was about to snap back at him before one word came to his mind. _Quinn._ Shit. He had nothing to say… No one knew that Puck was the father, but it didn't stop the fact that he did something even worse than giving away numbers while drunk. Fuck. Stupid conscience.

"Ugh… Nevermind, man. It's cool…" The other two boys looked at each other in surprise. Puck had passed off of kicking the shit out of Mike. What had the world gone to…?

"Oh, okay… Thanks man. For ya know, not killing me." Mike took up the cards, relaxing instantly. Matt just looked back and forth between the two before shrugging, and picking back up his deck.

"Yeah… Whatever…"

**A/N:** Hey, so this was pretty long, huh? Anyway, right now, I'm thinking of a new story, (honestly, my ideas are starting to give me a headache) and I'm also busy as crap outside of fanfic. Anyway, review, alert, whatever. Thanks. Oh and I do not have a Beta, so if there are mistakes, I apologize greatly.


	4. The Note

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee at all.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and reading in general. Sorry if I take forever to update this. Oh, and for those of you who keep saying that Puck should be straight forward and all that, seriously, it's Rachel he's dealing with. I explained that in chapter 3. Anyway, read, review, show some love. =)

**A/N**: Oh god, guys, I'm so sorry. I feel like a real arse for not continuing this. Please forgive me.

Rachel couldn't believe she had actually accepted helping Puck with his range. What in the world was she thinking? To top it off, she had actually said on practicing at his house! God only knows how many women have had some fun time with him in that room of his. And she, Rachel Barbra Berry was planning on entering that room. However, Rachel knew that she would most definitely walk out that room a virgin, because honestly, that must be the only reason why Puck would honestly be talking to her again; just to get in her pants—well skirt, because technically she didn't really wear pants often, but still. It was the only logical solution in this head spinning circumstance.

And here she was now, grabbing her stuff from her locker as she tried desperately to think of a solution to this problem she had put on herself. Curse Noah Puckerman. Rachel _hated_ him. With every bone in her being. She had tried to be his friend, but no, oh no, it just wasn't going to be that way with Puck. They had agreed on a silence. And now, look! Fuming, she nearly had a heart attack from the sudden sound of an oh so familiar voice.

"Hey, Rachel." Her heart bucked at the sound. Closing her locker after the morning bell rang, she found herself looking up at the boyishly adorable Finn Hudson. She held back a sigh at his appearance. He was wearing his football jersey and pants, despite such simple attire, he looked amazing.

"Hi, Finn." Rachel greeted pleasantly, trying so hard to ignore the ache in her heart. _Get a grip, Berry. He and Quinn are having a baby. Get that through your head! _Rachel nearly laughed in surprise when the inner voice inside her head was that of Noah's.

"Puck told me to give you this. Are you two dating again?" The sound of curiosity and a hint of jealousy wound its way with his words, making Rachel's mind go mushy. Perhaps Finn didn't like the idea of them together. Maybe he _was_ jealous the first time, maybe if she and Puck went together again, Finn would…

"Rachel? You there?" Finn snapped his fingers to her face, her eyes refocusing on the tall, handsome man in front of her. Everyone in the hallway was already heading towards their first class of the day.

"Oh, um no, we're not dating, Finn. What gives you that idea?" Rachel asked as she leaned on her locker door, noting that class was to start in five minutes. Artie and Tina waved at her from her classroom door.

"He gave me this note, his address on it. Are you meeting up at his place?" Finn cocked his head to the side as he handed the note to Rachel, not noticing that the bell was to ring in a few minutes.

"I—Oh look at the time, Finn. Well, I have to go; we'll talk later, okay?" Rachel rushed past him, heading full tilt towards her classroom. Oh god, was Finn jealous? Maybe, just maybe, if she dated Puck one more time, it would be the breaking point for Finn. _Forget about it, Berry. He isn't going to be with you. He's with Quinn. They're having a baby._ Rachel sighed dismally and began to wonder why the voice inside her head sounded oddly like one Noah Puckerman.

Ignoring the stares coming from Artie and Tina, Rachel sucked in a deep breathe, exhaling when she made it to her seat. The teacher walked in, requesting that they open their books to a certain page. Thankful for the distraction, Rachel eagerly opened the textbook, reading the words quickly as all train of thought from just a few mere minutes ago disappeared. For now…

Puck didn't know why he had had Finn give his address to Rachel. He must be going crazy… Bat shit crazy. Oh god, after this whole Cindy crap blew over, he was going to do everything in his power to make things go back the way they did before. With him and Rachel not even sparing a glance at the other. Shaking his head, Puck walked into his class. He couldn't stop thinking of what would happen if Rachel met his mom. He hoped his mom was working overtime, that way he could be spared the wedding arrangements.

"Puck? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out. Puck knew that voice was all too well.

"Believe it or not, but I actually do come to class, Santana." He replied, setting his books down at a seat, looking at the Latina. She rolled her dark eyes and walked up to him. Puck chuckled quietly at the obvious sway in her walk, meaning she was trying too hard to be seductive. Poor bitch.

"Yeah, right. Since when?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Why the fuck does it matter?" He scowled, sitting down on the seat looking at the board and waiting for the bell to ring already.

"Because _Noah_, you never go to this class." Puck frowned at her tone and the way she had said his name. The only person allowed to call him that was R—his family. Who did this bitch think she was? Oh right, the Cheerio captain. Yeah fucking, right.

"Whatever." Santana frowned, and then sat on his desk, as if she was actually demanding attention.

_Oh you got to be kidding me, right? _

"Listen, I noticed you've been talking a lot more to Man-hands—"

"Her name is Rachel." Puck growled, wishing so badly that the cheerleader would suddenly grow a dick so he had the excuse of punching her. Despite the fact that he hated her and constantly wondered why he dated her in the first place, Puck didn't and would never hit a girl. He was never going to be like _him_.

Santana frowned at his interruption, her eyes suddenly darker. She was about to speak when the bell rang, the teacher suddenly walking in, moping at their face and having what Puck knew too well as the "fucked" face. Damn teachers and their hormones.

Finally the last bell of the school day rang and Puck grabbed his backpack from the side of the cot in the nurse's office—what? It was one of those "I'm feeling pretty sick" days. Like Nurse Lora even gave a fuck. Either way, Puck found himself walking towards Rachel's locker, hoping to convince her out of their arrangement. Screw stalkers.

As he got closer to her locker, Puck noticed a certain JV football player carrying what looked like a large cup, which he recognized as a slushie. And the dude was heading straight to Rachel. _Oh hell no._

Picking up his speed, Puck reached Rachel's locker and began talking to her about god knows what, he didn't even know. The football player walked past them, walking towards someone who Puck didn't even realize was behind Rachel.

A scream of fury ripped out from Santana's throat as she was covered with the sticky, cold substance, causing the students around the area to stare. Puck realized that unknowingly, he had pulled Rachel out of the way from the bits that missed the cheerleader. _Take that, you snobby bitch_. Puck grinned as he watched Santana run full tilt towards the girl's bathroom.

"Oh my god… Was that slushie for… me?" Rachel whispered quietly, staring at the door as laughter and loud chatter filled the hallway, all from the fresh gossip.

"Nah, Santana had it coming. Anyway, I was thinking—"

"I should go help her." The tiny girl proclaimed, closing her locker and heading towards the bathroom.

"She'll be fine." Puck yelled, but Rachel already walked into the bathroom only to end up having to scramble out. The sounds of a screaming Santana reached Puck's ears as the door shut, silencing the noise.

"Nevermind… Brittany has her. So, practice, right?" Rachel looked up at him, her eyes sparkling—oh god, what the hell? Did he really just describe Berry like that again?

"Uh, okay."

**A/N:** Sorry again for the late update. I feel so bad, I hope this somehow made up for it.


	5. Surprise? Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the music mentioned within the context of this story. **

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and favorites, everyone. And thank you for forgiving my long month hiatus from this story. Also, let's try to get more reviews for this story, shall we? More reviews equals more chapters. By the way, I do not have a Beta, so if there are any mistakes, I hope you forgive me. And if anyone knows a very good Beta, please tell me. Thank you.**

"May I?" Rachel asked her hand near the radio of Puck's car. It had completely and utterly bewildered her that she was in fact within his car, which was probably the most frightening thing she had ever seen, perhaps because it was the first ever pick up truck she had even been in. That or because it had taken much longer than necessary to actually get into the thing while she had silently cursed her short physique. Rachel mused over the idea that if anyone had told her that she would actually be with Puck, in his car, driving to his house, she would promptly criticize their mentality.

"Yeah, but none of your crazy musical crap, Berry. The last thing I need is _Popular_ from Wicked stuck in my head." Puck continued to look at the highway as he drove around a small car, earning himself a nice middle finger when Rachel looked back.

Frowning at his words, Rachel turned it to her favorite station, just in time to listen to _Love The Way You Lie_, as the music blasted through the stereos, causing the brunette to jump in surprise and turn the volume down. She glared at Puck as he smirked.

"Do you honestly listen to your music that loud?" Rachel scolded as she looked at the young man sitting in the driver's seat who once again drove around a small car. "And would you please mind not trying to get yourself a ticket because of your insane driving?"

"I'm an awesome driver, thanks. And I don't listen to it that loud, I had to drone out a certain girl's screaming while she was experiencing some Puck-loving." Rachel made a gagging noise. "I'm only joking, Berry. Where's your sense of humor?" Puck responded, smirking wider as Rachel huffed in her chair, folding her arms in a defeated manner. Just as she was to give him the cold shoulder, Rachel remembered something he said earlier.

"You watch Wicked?" Her voice amused as she fought back giggles. Puck scowled, as Rachel watched his hands tighten around the wheel.

"I have a younger sister, Rebecca. She loves musicals like crazy." Rachel smiled wider, picturing a very bored Noah watching Elphaba and Glinda singing to one another.

"What other musicals do you watch?" Puck groaned as he exited the highway, putting his hand on the passenger seat's headrest.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Puck grumbled, slouching in his chair as he turned right, driving down a small street of houses.

"Forgive me; I forgot who I was talking to." Rachel shot back as she turned to look outside the window. She had never been to this part of Lima before, but it wasn't so bad. The houses looked very quaint and nice, each varying in colors, although most were commonly a shade of brown.

"Whatever. Answer me this, when did you start listening to Eminem?" Puck asked, driving past the houses, with one hand on the wheel, the other still resting on the back of Rachel's headrest.

"His music is very good, although it may be nothing compared to Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion, he does tell a story, despite it being rapped." Rachel shrugged. Honestly, as an ambitious future-Broadway star, she had to listen to all types of music, even if it was not even close to her preference of musicals.

Puck mumbled something under his breath, but Rachel acted as if she was listening to the music as the song changed. Just as she was to higher the volume just a tad, Puck parked the car at the curb, in front of a small, one story house. The front was decorated with flowers, while the house was painted a subtle yellow. Rachel giggled at the sight of the house, as she unbuckled herself while Puck turned the engine off and exited the car, ignoring her laughter.

Just as Rachel was about to open the door, Puck was already on the other side, opening it. Blushing, the brunette scooted herself towards the exit, looking down at the asphalt, she began to contemplate whether she should jump down or carefully crawl down. The latter seemed like a much better option until a large tan hand reached out to her. Looking up, Rachel realized that Puck was actually going to help her down. How… sweet? Two gentlemanly things in only a few minutes.

"Will you stop looking at me already and just take my damn hand, Berry." Puck rolled his eyes, his hand waiting patiently. _Leave it to him to ruin something nice._

"I think I can do it on my own." Rachel pointed out, positioning herself to jump down.

"Yeah right." Puck grabbed her wrist with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist, hoisting her softly down. Rachel tried to ignore the warm feeling left from his hands as he released her. "Let's get this over with."

"Need I remind you, Noah, you were the one in fact to ask of my assistance." Rachel pointed out as she grabbed her bag. Closing the door behind her, the two began to walk towards the house.

"Sure, whatever." Puck shrugged as he took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Rachel giggled again at the sight of the "_Welcome"_ placemat in front of the door. "Stop giggling, it's not my fault there is so much damn estrogen in this house."

"Why Puck, I didn't realize someone like you could possibly know what estrogen was!" It was rather surprising, but then again Rachel didn't know much about the young man as to seeing they only had two serious conversations during the time of their one week relationship: the time he was slushied and when she broke up with him. The rest of the days, Puck had insisted on heavy make out sessions, which at the time Rachel had not objected to one bit. Even if she would never admit it, Rachel thought that Puck was an exceptionally great kisser.

"I'm not all brawn and no brain, Berry. I had to learn something after my 'tutoring' with my Biology teacher. And believe me, I learned a lot from her." Rachel frowned at his words, ignoring the real meaning behind his words as she entered the house. Puck took off his shoes and placed them at the shoe rack, nodding at Rachel to do the same, in which she did. Looking around, Rachel smiled at how the house looked quite nice inside, despite its need for a quick tidy up, the Puckerman home seemed very welcoming.

"You have a lovely home." Rachel commented as an older woman came from one of the rooms.

"Oh there you are, Noah. I was about to call your cell phone to ask where you were, anyway I have the night shift, your sister is at her friend's and there is some food in the fridge." Puck's mother was in such a rush that she barely took notice of Rachel. "And Noah—Oh! Who's this?"

Puck rolled his eyes as he answered,

"Ma, this is Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my mom." Rachel smiled brightly as Mrs. Puckerman scrutinized her carefully.

"Hmm… Oh! Yes, I've seen you at the temple." The older woman smiled fondly as she looked from her son to Rachel. Puck groaned noisily which both women ignored.

"Yes, Mrs. Puckerman. My parents encourage me to stay well within my religious beliefs, after all there are not many Jews in Lima." Rachel smiled as Puck made a strangled noise. Puck's mother looked as if she wanted to hug Rachel then and there.

"Sweetie, please call me Elizabeth and I strongly agree with your parents. See, Noah. She's such a nice Jewish girl, why on Earth did you not go after her?" Elizabeth scolded her son, as Puck rolled his eyes again. Rachel suspected this was not the first time that her fellow classmate had earned this lecture on dating Jewish girls.

"Ugh Ma, don't you have work to be going to?"

"Oh you're right! It was nice meeting you, Rachel, and please do come to dinner sometime." Elizabeth smiled as she walked out the door. Puck sighed with relief as he began to walk down the hallway towards one of the rooms. Rachel stayed promptly in front of the door, as she began to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"C'mon, Berry. My room's this way." Nodding to herself, Rachel followed, incredibly sure that she was to walk out that room safe and sound.

An hour later, Rachel found herself completely perplexed as she instructed Puck. It seemed to Rachel as though the young man didn't need help at all. In fact, he could actually reach the high B like Finn, if not better.

"Um, Noah…" Puck looked down at the brunette sitting on his bed. It had taken a while for Rachel to finally sit on the bed, but she found herself occasionally fidgeting at the idea of what had happened upon the furniture.

"Hold that thought, Berry. I have to take a piss." Puck walked out the door, leaving Rachel to continue to ponder about Puck's need to practice his range when he was absolutely fine, in fact it seemed that he had really gotten much better with his singing.

Looking around the room, Rachel noted the posters of many bands and music groups (which were in fact within her category of good music outside of Broadway), as well as posters of his favourite football team, the computer desk in the corner with many books on top, a small bookshelf with many books that were in truth on the Rachel Berry must-read list and a guitar case laid next to Puck's bed. The floor was tidy, which had surprised her as to seeing she expected something much messier and a hamper was next to the closet. The room was exactly not what she expected. She had expected clothes everywhere, food plates scattered around, and most importantly not one single book. Just as she was about to look at the books, Puck's cell phone rang.

"Hey Berry, could you get that?" Puck's voice came from down the hall. "It might be my mom or Rebecca. Thanks."

Taking the phone from the computer desk where it was lying, Rachel flipped the phone open and pressed the center button.

"Hello." Rachel greeted to the caller, "I'm sorry but Puck isn't—"

"Who is this?" A female voice shrieked into the phone.

"This is Rachel, may I ask who—" A scream came from the other line. Surprised, Rachel held the phone away from her ear.

"YOU SLUT! HE'S MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND OR WHATEVER, HE IS MINE! LEAVE PUCK ALONE! HE IS MINE!" The line ended, as Rachel stood with the cell phone in her hand in shock. What in the world had just happened? Closing the phone, Rachel frowned as she absorbed the words she had just heard.

"Hey Berry, who was it?" Puck re-entered the room, pulling up his pants.

"I'd like to ask you the same question, _oh boyfriend of mine._"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please remember to review. Here's a small bribe, to my 45th reviewer, I'll make a special Puckleberry fic just for you, with whatever prefered genre (i.e. humor, romance, etc.), and I'll make sure to get the story out as well as two new chapters. C'mon guys, you know you want to.**


	6. Sadly, an Author's note and apologies

**Hello to my lovely followers and reviewers. I am here to publicly apologize to you guys for suddenly walking out on this story. it is my most reviewed and popular work and I'm really heartbroken to know that I gave up so quickly and didn't look back until now. Thank you to each and everyone of you for the wonderful reviews and support. It's been three years since I first uploaded chapter 1 and sadly looking back, I can't say for certain if I should continue with my story. But I feel like I owe you guys for taking the time to read and review my work and each chapter. So this is an author's note inquiring if any of you would like me to continue. I want to try my best and finish what I started even if it's been years. Again, thank you so much and I'm really sorry for my unprofessional behavior. **


End file.
